vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Torvi
Torvi is a beautiful Shield-maiden and the second wife and widow of Jarl Borg. After the death of Jarl Borg, and the birth of their son Guthrum, Torvi married the abusive Erlendur, King Horik's son, and settled in Hedeby. Several years later, Torvi left Erlendur to live in Kattegat with her lover, Bjorn Ironside. Biography Season 2 A celebration has begun in Götaland as the widower Jarl Borg has found a new wife - Torvi. He recalls how his first wife died within an hour of being wed, her wine having been poisoned by his own brother. Jarl muses that it could not possibly happen a second time. When the wine is poured, Torvi volunteers to take the first drink. Before the cup reaches her lips, however, Jarl Borg stops her, saying that he could not stand for it to happen again. Drinking from the cup himself, After pretending to die, Borg declares that the wine was "quite alright!" The assembled wedding guests cheer with relief. The jarl announces that he will take his revenge against Earl Ragnar and King Horik for shaming him and the tribe. When he manages to invade and occupy the village, Torvi joins her husband in Kattegat residing in the earl's hall. She is less than pleased with Kattegat. When Ragnar is unable to mount a head-on attack, Ragnar, Bjorn and the others are able to destroy the winter grain supply. When Borg sets out in pursuit, Torvi begs him to not leave her - and their unborn child - in Kattegat. Bent on revenge, Borg leaves her anyway, much to her dismay. Drawn into Ragnar's trap, Jarl Borg is defeated by the combined forces of Ragnar and Lagertha and forced to flee Kattegat. Torvi returns with her husband to their home in Götaland. Later, Jarl Borg is visited by Rollo, Ragnar's brother, sent as an envoy by Ragnar and King Horik presumably to rebuild their former alliance. During their conversation, much to Torvi's evident disgust, Jarg Borg reveals the skull of his first wife, who he claims still advises him, Rollo asks Jarl Bog if that is fair to Torvi. She accompanies Jarl Borg back to Kattegat. Ragnar, however, has no intention of restoring the alliance, desiring only revenge for the pain that Jarl Borg's treachery had caused him and his family. During the night, Ragnar's men, led by Rollo, Torstein, and Floki, set afire the barn in which Jarl Borg's men are lodged. They then burst into the house Jarl Borg and Torvi are staying, and she is forced to witness the beating of her husband by Floki and Torstein. When one of the man, threateningly approaches the pregnant Torvi , Rollo intervenes telling him. "That's not necessary". While Jarl Borg is being held captive in Kattegat awaiting his execution, during a feast in Ragnar's hall, Aslaug gives Torvi her sympathy for the fact she is about to lose her husband. Torvi replies saying it is all the same for women, giving birth to the slaughtered. Torvi witnesses Jarl Borg's execution by blood eagle. Before he's subjected to the blood eagle, Borg removes his cloak and throws the garment to Torvi. Assuming the position between two posts, Borg places the skull of his late first wife on one of the posts, then kneels. Ragnar starts with a skinning knife, opening Borg's back up the spine. The planks of the platform are soon slick with the blood of the jarl. With the flesh of the back laid open, Ragnar takes a hatchet and proceeds to hack the ribs away from their moorings on either side of the spinal column causing the rib cage to spring open and expose the lungs. During the process, overcome with the grief and horror of her husband's suffering and imminent death, Torvi, laden with the unborn child the jarl will never see, faints to the ground. Season 3 Torvi, who has since given birth to a son, joins Earl Kalf, who usurped Lagertha as Earl of Hedeby, and her new husband Erlendur, Horik's son. In becoming allies with Ragnar in his quest to conquer Paris, Torvi and Bjorn, Ragnar's son, strike up a friendly conversation, Torvi announcing that she will come with the warriors. After Bjorn fails to seduce his wife, she gave him permission to seek out the company of other women instead. Though he initially refuses, later that night, Bjorn takes up his wife's offer with Torvi. They passionately kiss and have sex, though Bjorn informs her beforehand that he 'loves his wife'. Sometimes later, in the Viking camp near Paris, Bjorn apologizes for taking advantage of her. Torvi tells him that she is neither with child nor a child herself, and also jokingly apologizes for taking advantage of him. They both smile and Bjorn gives Torvi a bracelet and says it is a gift. When her husband Erlendur sees the exchange between the two he rips the bracelet from her, cutting her hand and calling her a whore. Erlendur says she is not good enough for such a fine piece of jewelry. Season 4 Torvi returns to Hedeby with Erlendur, Lagertha and Kalf to celebrate the successful raid on Paris and later witnesses the execution of those against Lagertha. Some time later, upon his arrival in Hedeby, Bjorn claims he came to take Torvi away with him and Torvi accepts. However, she is forced by Erlendur to leave her son behind with Lagertha promising to keep an eye on Guthrum while he is in Hedeby. When Torvi returns to Kattegat with Bjorn, they witness the arrival of newcomer King Harald "Finehair". Later, Torvi notices Bjorn staring at a ring that he had taken from the Berserker who tried to murder him. As they start to make love, Torvi betrays Erlendur, telling Bjorn that the ring was King Horik's passed down to Erlendur; unwittingly revealing to Bjorn that he was the one behind the assassination attempt. Torvi accompanies Bjorn during the second raid on Paris, and one night as the couple is laying in their bed in the Viking camp and are talking after making love, Torvi sees Erlendur hidden in the dark and aiming at Bjorn with his crossbow. Torvi then changes sides with Bjorn in the bed, putting her body in front of her unknowing lover; forcing Erlendur to leave and to wait for a better occasion to kill Ragnar's son. The next day, Erlendur tries to force Torvi to assassinate Bjorn herself, promising to kill Guthrum if she doesn't obey him. Equipped with Erlendur's crossbow, she eventually finds the courage to free herself and her son from her abusive former husband, killing Erlendur instead of Bjorn at the last moment. During the attack on Paris, an armored Torvi joined the warriors now using Erlendur's former crossbow as her personal weapon, But was injured during the battle taking an arrow into her arm. Personality Torvi is a caring, smart, strong willed young woman. Bjorn described her has having a wildness that can only be just contained, Torvi is very protective of those she loves even willing to go has fair as to kill, has shown when she killed her second husband Erlendur, when he threaten to kill her Son and tried to force her to kill Bjorn. Issue # Guthrum - this child was born of Torvi's marriage to Jarl Borg, conceived soon after the wedding. She is heavily pregnant when he is executed and the child, a son, is born after his death. Little else is known about him. Appearances ru:Торви fr:Torvi uk:Торві Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 4 Characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Shield-maidens